


when i grow up

by SapphiraBlue



Series: rarepair drabble series [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Noya and Yaku meet in a world where Yaku is 2 meters tall.





	when i grow up

Noya squeaked as his nose bounced off someone’s sternum. He clapped a hand over his sore nose, and looked up at the offending person – and kept looking up, and further up, until Noya’s head was completely tipped back. Still he could only see the stranger’s chin.

The stranger tilted their head into Noya’s range of visibility, and wide golden eyes peered down at him in concern. “Oh my god, are you okay? I didn’t see you there!” Large, warm hands pried Noya’s own hand off his nose to take a look. A hand cradled the back of his head, wrapping gently around his skull and holding him steady.

The stranger let out a sigh of relief when it came clear that no permanent damage had been done to Noya’s face. Noya was still staring at him, surprised and not a little charmed.

The stranger started babbling, introducing himself in a flurry of hands and embarrassed smiles. Noya smiled, stopping the stranger mid-sentence, and said, “I always knew there had to be a tall libero out there!”

Yaku laughed, startled, and put a hand on Noya’s shoulder. “I’m glad you believe in me.”


End file.
